Charles Brackett
Charles William Brackett var en amerikansk forfatter, manusforfatter og filmprodusent. Charles Brackett var sønn av New York State Senator, advokat, og bankmann Edgar Truman Brackett. Brackett amerikanske røtter spores tilbake til ankomsten av Richard Brackett i Massachusetts Bay-kolonien i 1629, nær dagens Braintree, Massachusetts. Hans mor var Maria Emma Corliss. Brackett ble uteksaminert i 1915 fra Williams College, og har sin juridiske embetseksamen fra Harvard University. Han sluttet seg til Allied Expeditionary Force under første verdenskrig, og fungerte som visekonsul i St. Nazaire, Frankrike. Han ble tildelt den franske Medal of Honor. Han var en hyppig bidragsyter til Saturday Evening Post, Collier-tallet, og Vanity Fair, og et drama kritiker for The New Yorker fra 1925 til 1929. Brackett giftet seg med Elizabeth Barrows Fletcher den 2. juni 1919, i Indianapolis, Indiana. De hadde to døtre, Alexandra Corliss Brackett (1920-1968) og Elizabeth Fletcher Brackett (1922-1997). Elizabeth døde den 7. juni 1948. I 1953 giftet Brackett seg med Elizabeths søster, Lillian Fletcher. Det var ingen barn fra det ekteskapet. Brackett skrev fem romaner: Counsel of the Ungodly (1920), Week-End (1925), That Last Infirmity (1926), American Colony (1929), and Entirely Surrounded. Brackett var president i Screen Writers Guild (1938-1939). Han var president i Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences fra 1949 til 1955. Han vant Oscar for beste manus til Forspilte dager (1945), Sunset Boulevard (1950), og Titanic (1953), og fikk en Heders Oscar i 1959. Fra 1936 til 1950, jobbet Brackett med Billy Wilder som hans samarbeidspartner på tretten filmer. Wilder var mer profane av de to partnerne, mens Brackett holdt til sin øverste skorpe oppdragelse og var kjent som "gentlemannen" av paret. Han døde 9. mars 1969. Filmografi 1960 -- Bedre sent enn aldri (produsent) 1959 -- Reisen til jordens indre (manus, produsent) 1956 -- Min datter gjør oppgjør (manus, produsent) 1956 -- Kongen og jeg (produsent) 1955 -- Dronningens favoritt (produsent) 1953 -- Titanic (manus, produsent) 1951 -- The Model and the Marriage Broker (manus, produsent) 1951 -- To må man være (manus, produsent) 1950 -- Sunset Boulevard (manus, produsent) 1948 -- Moralens vokter (manus, produsent) 1948 -- Keiservalsen (manus, produsent) 1946 -- Hennes egen sønn (manus, produsent) 1945 -- Forspilte dager (manus, produsent) 1943 -- Veien til Cairo (manus) 1941 -- Jeg blir natten over (manus) 1941 -- La det ikke bli dag (manus) 1940 -- Vår flyvende korrespondent (manus) 1939 -- Ninotchka (manus) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1957 -- Heders Oscar (For fremragende tjenester for akademiet) : 1953 -- Beste Originale Manus for Titanic (med Walter Reisch og Richard L. Breen) : 1950 -- Beste Originale Manus for Sunset Boulevard (med Billy Wilder og D.M. Marshman Jr.) : 1945 -- Beste Film for Forspilte dager : 1945 -- Beste Manus for Forspilte dager (med Billy Wilder) ; Nominert : 1956 -- Beste Film for Kongen og jeg : 1950 -- Beste Film for Sunset Boulevard : 1948 -- Beste Manus for Moralens vokter (med Billy Wilder og Richard L. Breen) : 1946 -- Beste Historie for Hennes egen sønn : 1941 -- Beste Manus for La det ikke bli dag (med Billy Wilder) : 1939 -- Beste Manus for Ninotchka (med Billy Wilder og Walter Reisch) Brackett, Charles Brackett, Charles Brackett, Charles Brackett, Charles Brackett, Charles Brackett, Charles Brackett, Charles Brackett, Charles Brackett, Charles Brackett, Charles Brackett, Charles Brackett, Charles Brackett, Charles Brackett, Charles